


ANIMAL

by Sunhealer24



Series: My Boyfriends Are Killers, What Do Yours Do? [1]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst Train, BTD 1, Bad Rire, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How do I tag?, I had to show him, I know this work is shitty, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at tags, Me Now Bitch, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Somewhat inspired by Chase Holfelder's cover of the song Animal, Technically tenteacles, There just aren't enough btd fics, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was going to be a Vincent fic, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, because cannon, but Rire was like, gender neutral reader, he couldn't beat Rire's route, he told me to start writing BTD fics, kind of a guide, so I have to add my shitty ones and I'm sorry internet, survival ending, this is my boyfriend's fault, this series is already fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Choosing to go to the lounge for the night was a good decision.Talking to the handsome stranger wasn't a bad one.Inviting the handsome stranger to come home with me was where the trouble started.If you ever meet a ravenette in a black suit an sunglasses, no matter how polite he is, walk away.Or it will cost you dearly.





	ANIMAL

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I'm obsessed, and I wrote a Boyfriend to Death fic, and it's bad, and I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

** _OH OH, I WANT SOME MORE,_ **

** _OH OH, WHAT ARE YOU FIGHTING FOR?_ **

** _TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT. . ._ **

  
  


The darkness overwhelmed me, pulling me in. Dark, darker, yet darker. 

I should have never invited him into my home. Should have never shown him the way to my bed. 

He seemed so kind. A gentleman. But he was so dark. Darker than anything my mind could have comprehended. 

This was all just an elaborate game for him, all just a chase for the monster with sharp teeth and yellow eyes. 

  
  


That's all he was. A monster. A demon. 

Tears sprung to my eyes. There was nothing I could do about it. A weak, weak human. 

How he loved telling me,  _ showing me,  _ how powerless I was, and how useless my struggles were against him. 

  
  
  


** _WE'RE SICK LIKE ANIMALS, WE PLAY PRETEND, _ **

** _YOU'RE JUST A CANNIBAL AND I'M AFRAID I WON'T GET OUT ALIVE_ **

  
  
  


_ "Wake up."  _

I awoke with a start, bruised and confused. Rire had his arm wrapped around me lazily, seemingly dozing. 

"Rire?" I asked, my voice cracking. He made a slight noise of assent. 

"Did you have a bad dream sweetheart?" He murmured sweetly. 

"I. . . I thought you were. . ." I trailed off, realizing how stupid it sounded. 

"It's okay honey. Bad dreams sometimes make things seem strange." I would have dropped it if not for the odd tone of his voice.

I hesitated for another moment. "Can I see your eyes?" 

He flinched back, frowning. "Why?"

"I just. . . I could have sworn you had. . . yellow. . . eyes. . . " I trailed off again. 

A slow grin spread across Rire's face, revealing sharp, white teeth. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his yellow, cat-like, eyes.

"Congratulations Y/n. I really thought you'd give up there for a minute." He paused for a minute, taking my face in his hand, and I could feel the prickling darkness surrounding me. 

"You're fun to play with. I want to keep playing with you." His eyes narrowed, like a cat stalking its prey, before he disappeared. 

  
  


I lay in bed, gathering myself for a long while before I finally realized how quiet it was. It was so, so, quiet.

No hum of the lights, no birds, nothing. Dead. Silence. 

I leaped to my feet, immediately feeling dizzy, and, ignoring that, sprinted for my front door. I got as far as my living room. 

As soon as I walked through the front door, I was back in the living room, disturbingly woozy. 

"Rire!" I screamed. "I don't have time for this!" 

Ominous laughter floats through the air, and I feel his hands on my shoulders, his breath hot on my neck. 

"Congratulations. Now tell me: do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" 

His fingernails dug into my shoulders, making me cry out as he spoke, and my answer was just barely a whisper. ". . .the hard way."

He exhaled in my ear at the same volume. "Lovely. Now take your punishment like a good kitten." 

  
  


He slammed me down onto my carpeted floor without ever moving a muscle, and I felt the panicked feeling bubbling up within me. 

His darkness was touching me now, pushing and prodding, causing a blank, pained, static to come across my mind.

Tears flow freely, black as ink, black as the night, black as his darkness. 

He sits back, watching as his darkness bruises me, bleeds me. Smirking. 

  
  


** _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?_ **

** _WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?_ **

** _SAY GOODBYE TO MY HEART TONIGHT. . ._ **

"Ah. . . strong willed still?" He muses. "Don't worry. I still have a little bit of time to break you." I look up at his face, panting. "Don't worry about it Y/n dear. Sleep now."

As if obeying his command, my eyes fluttered shut as he smiled lightly, looking down at me with an expression that I hadn't quite seen from him before. 

. . . tenderness?

I slipped into sleep.

_ "Wake up."  _

That voice again. 

_ "Wake up." _

Rire?

_ "Wake up."  _

The tone of it grew colder the longer I refused to open my eyes and return to the world of the living. 

Ugh. Light. I squinted against the harsh change, unadjusted. Rire was standing before me, of course, and he obviously had something he was about to say. 

"Unfortunately, my dear, our time together is just about up. However, I have one more game I want to play with you." He paused to make sure I was listening. "Yes. I'm going to offer you a chance to escape." There was a glint in his eye as he peered over his sunglasses at me. "But if I catch you, I'll kill you." 

"I'll give you a chance to start running."

He disappeared.

  
  


My heart pounded in my chest. W. . . what?

** _IT'S GETTING HEAVY_ **

** _I WANNA RUN AND HIDE_ **

** _I WANNA RUN AND HIDE_ **

  
  


I couldn't hear him, so I decided to stay where I was, in the living room, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. 

A few minutes later, however, I heard him close by, and my heart started racing again. Shit! I might have just trapped myself!

There was no other choice but to stay here until he hopefully moved on. There was no way I could sneak past him. 

  
  


After a few tense minutes, Rire seemed to have moved on, and I relaxed. The kitchen, and the back door, seemed like the best option, so I sneaked over there.

I had my hand on the doorknob, the lock unlocked when I heard him clapping behind me. 

He knocked me to the ground easily, and keeping me there. 

"Wow, I didn't think you'd make it this far kitten. I love that you've fought so hard!" He congratulated me. 

His lips twisted up into a snarl. "But now that you've survived this long, and seen this much, I can't exactly let you go, now can I?" 

I cried out in pain as his darkness stabbed through my arms and legs cruelly, spreading their numbing pain throughout my body. 

  
  


"However. . ." he mused. "I suppose, I could offer you one last choice, since you did come this far." 

He leaned against my kitchen counter, examining his fingernails. "You can give your soul to me." 

"And if I refuse?" I asked him weakly. 

He shrugged. "Then you refuse, and you might be the only real winner of this game in the end."

". . . okay." I consider for a moment. "Okay. I'll take life." 

"Here." He pulls out a contract, which somehow now shows my name. "Just to be clear, you're giving me your soul."

"Yes." I reply, clearing my throat and steadying myself. 

He grins, baring his teeth. "The best way to get it is  _ through your throat." _

"W-what?" 

The last thing I see before I black out is him diving for me. 

  
  


** _HUSH HUSH THE WORLD IS QUIET _ **

** _HUSH HUSH WE BOTH CAN'T FIGHT IT_ **

** _IT'S US THAT MADE THIS MESS_ **

** _WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?_ **

_ "Wake up."  _

I do. 

There are. . . blue. . . walls? 

I run up and tap on one but it seems very solid and very thick. "W-what's going on?" I ask, panicking.

I hear Rire's familiar laughter. "Well, my dear, you never did specify your conditions of living." 

"Let me out!" I scream at him.

"Oh my dear Y/n, now you'll live forever, with me. Isn't this what you wanted?"

  
  


** _OH I WON'T SLEEP TONIGHT. . ._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it and if I should write another!
> 
> As always, love you all! ❤️


End file.
